Black Vow
by KarenElricKagamine
Summary: This is a song-based fanfic. The song is a Vocaloid song called Alluring Secret Black Vow by Rin and Len Kagamine, though I used FullMetal Alchemist characters in this instead. I wasn't sure if this was considered a crossover or not, so I labeled it as one just in case. Contains RoyxEd. AU


**A/N: This story is based off of the song Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ by Rin and Len Kagamine. Sorry for some OOC-ness... I wrote what came to mind. Sorry! ^^; Edwina isn't a very creative name, I know. And there are quite a few time skips, I know this, too. I apologize if that bothers you... I hope the story isn't too confusing! It is 6 AM, I haven't slept yet, but I did my best and I hope you enjoy, nonetheless. Please review!**

"Winry, why would you do this to me?" A golden haired angel boy asked. His golden eyes were threatening to spill angry tears.

"No, Ed, you don't understand-" The blonde haired and blue eyed angel girl, known as Winry started.

"What don't I understand?!" The angel boy, known as Ed interrupted her. "I saw you with him! Clear as day! You're cheating on me, Winry! It's obvious that you are! Don't try to lie to me!"

"Ed... I..." Winry was at a loss for words. She couldn't explain herself with the truth splayed out like this. She couldn't deny that Ed was right; she was cheating on him. "I still love you..."

"Don't give me that crap. Just go off with him if you want, see if I care." Ed said, putting his best mask on to show that he didn't care, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He turned, his back facing Winry. "And if you didn't realize this already; the wedding is off." Ed said, anger clear in his voice. He flew off, flying as far away as his angel wings could take him. He needed to get away. He couldn't handle this right now. He just needed to get away...

(Edward's POV)

I flew for hours until my wings got sore and I could hardly fly straight anymore. Seeing a village below me, I decided I should land so I could rest my aching wings. I flew down quickly, diving and landing swiftly into an abandoned alley. I hoped none of the humans had seen me. That wouldn't be good.

I sat on the ground, leaning up against a wall and just... Fell apart. Right there. Without a care in the world, I began to sob. It could have been hours, or it could have been minutes until my sobs became small sniffles and hiccups. I looked at the box attached to my thigh. It was Pandora's Box. I was the most trustworthy angel in Heaven, and God himself had entrusted me to keep it safe. It was a rule not to open the box, but now I was starting to become curious as to what was inside...

I reached for the box, but quickly pulled my hand away when I heard a sound to my left. What I saw was the most gorgeous human I had ever seen. He had short ebony hair that made me want to run my hands through it, and the most beautiful obsidian eyes that made my heart skip a beat. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue and red tie. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, and I knew immediately that my stupid, pathetic self had fallen for him. His white gloved hand was outstretched to me and it took me a couple minutes to process that he was talking to me.

I blinked, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. "Um, what?" I asked.

The man chuckled slightly and gave me a warm smile. "I asked if you were alright."

"O-oh... Uh, yeah... I'm fine." I replied, my cheeks turning pink. I took his outstretched hand and he helped me up off the ground.

"So... You're an angel?" He asked, studying the platform boots, pure white pants held up with a bright red belt, white dress shirt with a red tie around my neck, white vest, and white gloves I was wearing. His curious gaze lingered on my long braided, golden hair, then even longer at my eyes, until his gaze stopped on my wings.

"Oh shit." I quickly covered my mouth right as the words left my mouth, which caused the man to laugh wholeheartedly.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything. My name is Roy Mustang." He said, a smirk creeping up on his face. "And what might your beautiful name be?"

That caused my cheeks to go red. Was he... Flirting with me? "Edward... Edward Elric..." I replied in a small voice.

"Well, Mr. Elric, would you like to accompany me to my house?"

_Okay, now what? I accepted his invitation without a second thought, but now I'm afraid on what will happen... He mentioned a fiancée on our way here, but he was flirting with me earlier, wasn't he? Does he like me? Is he a player? Maybe I'm reading into this too much... Gah! I'm so confused!_

"We're here."

I blinked and looked up at the sound of Roy's voice breaking my inner monologue. The house we were standing in front of was just an ordinary type of house; nothing really fancy. After tucking my wings behind my back and hiding them behind my vest, I walked inside the house when Roy had told me to do so and came face to face with a woman who had a very irritated facial expression plastered on her face. Her blonde hair was pinned up with a clip and her brownish-red eyes bore into my own gold ones. Who the heck is this woman and why is she staring at me...?

"Roy! Where have you been?! And who is THIS?" She gestured to me as if I was some sort of vermin. 'Well, this is such a great way to treat a guest, now isn't it?'

"Riza, he's a guest. Please be mindful of your manners." Roy sighed.

"Oh, excuse me! Please drag your disgusting presence around our house and treat it as your own." Riza practically spat in my face before storming to a different room and slamming the door shut.

"I'm sorry about Riza... It seems we've caught her on one of her bad days today..." Roy apologized. "She isn't always like this, I promise you that."

"It's alright." I smiled, despite the fact I felt totally unwelcome in his house as long as Riza was taking residence here. No one has ever treated me like that... How unnerving...

"I'm assuming that due to some problems, you're going to need to find someplace to stay, correct?" Roy asked.

I blinked and was silent for a moment before speaking in a soft voice. "Y-yes..." Okay, so that wasn't quite true. I didn't NEED to fine somewhere to stay. I could have easily flown back to heaven and went back to my unoccupied home. Winry and I hadn't taken up living together. We were going to after the wedding, but I guess that plan was shattered, now wasn't it? I just didn't feel like being in Heaven for a while...

Roy gave me a gentle smile. "Then why not stay here with me for a while? There's a guest room that you can use, and I would be more than happy to be of assistance to you."

"Are you sure...? What about...?" I looked over at the door Riza had locked herself up in. I didn't even have to finish my sentence for Roy to know what I was talking about.

"Don't mind Riza. She should come around soon enough."

"Alright... I accept your offer. Thank you, sir." I said, bowing slightly.

"No need for formalities. Just call me Roy, and make yourself at home." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder which sent shivers up my spine.

This is going to take a while to get used to...

(One month later)

I sat on Roy's bed and stared at him as he studied himself in the mirror of his bedroom. He was trying on his tux for the wedding that was going to be held in a few days. _Oh God, did he look HOT in that tux... Oh crap, stop this Edward. It's a sin for a human and angel to be together! It's wrong to fall in love with Roy!_

But no matter what I told myself, it seemed right. I wanted to have him... I wanted to take him from Riza's grasp and make him mine. My love for him just seems to increase the more time I spend near him. It was tearing me apart inside having to deal with this; I felt like I was losing my mind. _Why not go for it? I won't know how he feels about me otherwise._ And that's just what I did.

I stood up from the bed and walked over to Roy. "Roy..." I muttered, spinning him around and pulling him down to my height. "I love you..." I whispered, planting a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss only lasted a moment, seeing as I was roughly shoved away. I looked up at Roy and flinched at what I saw. His cheeks were tinted pink, but his eyes... Those beautiful eyes that looked like they might spill tears at any moment, held so many emotions. Happiness, confusion, sadness, and what seemed like... Regret.

Roy turned his head away, down toward the ground. "I-I'm sorry, Edward..." Roy began, his voice shaking slightly. He refused to look at me. "I-I cannot... Return your feelings... There are many reasons why... I just... I can't... I'm so sorry..."

Rejected.

"No... Don't apologize... I understand..." I said, my voice only loud enough so it wouldn't echo throughout the room. "I'll get out of your hair... I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience."

"Ed!" Roy almost shouted, snapping his head up, but in that instant, I was gone. The only trace of me was a single white feather that sat at Roy's feet.

I ran. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, in fact, I could hardly see where I was going due to the tears running down my cheeks, but I just had to get away from his house. _Just get away, just get away.._' I repeated in my head. When I finally came to a stop, I found myself in an abandoned alley. The same exact alley I had met Roy in.

"What am I doing?!" I yelled. "I'm such an IDIOT!" Tears streamed down my face in what seemed like an endless river. How embarrassing. I risked it, and failed. Now what was I supposed to do?

I leaned against the alley wall and my legs gave out, causing my body to slide to the ground and hit it with a soft thud. But the sound of my body hitting the ground wasn't the only thing I heard... I heard something else... When I turned my attention to the floor beside me, I saw what else had fallen. Pandora's Box.

I sniffled, wiping at my eyes furiously then picked up the box. This box… What was in it? I wanted to know, and I felt as if I really didn't really care what the consequences were. Ignoring the screams in my mind for me not to do it, I opened the box. What I found was not something I was really expecting to find.

A gun. A gun is what lay in the small box. I was carrying around a GUN this whole time? What the heck?

"So you decided to open the box?"

I jumped at the sound of the low, raspy voice. "Who's there?!" I yelled, then caught a glimpse of a dark shadow standing not too far away from me.

"You know who I am, child." The shadow said.

"L-Lucifer..." I whispered, realization hitting me.

"Yes. You are quite brilliant." Lucifer smiled. "Now, what is it you want? You opened the box. You, Edward Elric- the most trustworthy angel in Heaven - betrayed God's word not to open it. What drove someone like you to do such a thing?"

I was silent for a moment, a little hesitant in answering. "I... I was rejected by the man I love... A human man... All I wanted was to be with him, but a crazy and impossible dream that was, huh?" I chuckled a little. "I guess my emotions caused me temporary insanity, which caused me to open this box..."

Lucifer burst into a loud laugh, which made me jump from my position on the floor and send shivers all over my body. "Foolish boy. Don't you know that your crazy dream is possible?"

"I-it is...?" I stuttered, slowly rising to my feet.

"Yes, boy. All you have to do is give your soul to me. Turn your back on your purity, and give up your wings. I can make your man love you. It's as simple as that. What do you say?" Lucifer explained, a smirk playing at his lips.

Hearing his words, I did not hesitate in my answer. "I accept." I picked up the gun from the box, knowing what I had to do to seal the deal. Pointing the gun at my chest, I took a deep breath... And pulled the trigger.

(Few days later; Roy's POV)

I sighed heavily. I hadn't seen Edward for almost four days... Where could he be? After what I had said to him, I was worried. The look in his eyes... They showed pain. I had hurt him. I hurt him really bad... How much more of an idiot could I be?

"I need some air..." I walked out of the chapel where my wedding was supposed to take place in less than an hour. I wandered to the back of the building, where no one seemed to be. There was a forest behind the chapel, which I had decided might be nice to explore. Before I could step foot in the forest, I stopped upon seeing someone come out from behind a tree.

"Edward...?" I muttered. No, it couldn't be. This person was a woman. She was wearing a tight black leather tank top with a matching mini skirt and black high heels. She was exposing so much of her midriff and chest that it was hard to look away. But that wasn't what got my attention the most. What really got to me was how similar to Edward she looked. Her long blonde hair was worn down, and her soft golden eyes reflected a sort of sadness in them. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest, for I knew, beyond a doubt... I had fallen in love with this woman.

I saw her walk toward me and hold out her hand. "My name is Edwina. Just call me Ed, for short. Now won't you come away with me?" Ed asked in a hushed tone. I immediately took her hand and followed her, completely forgetting about the wedding. All I cared about in that moment was her.

(5 months later; Third person POV)

Ed and Roy sat in a garden, smiling at each other. They were wearing pure white flower rings that Ed had crafted, on their ring fingers. They were made out of real flowers, but they seemed as if they would never die no matter how much time passed. Ed had made them 3 months ago, and had sworn to spend the rest of her life with Roy.

Roy sighed, thinking back to what he and Ed had done the day he was supposed to give the holy vow. They had run away and done IT. A frenzy of heat and passion had overtaken them both. They were consumed by lust and love, but now the lust had died down and all that mattered was that they were together. He regretted nothing, but something tugged at Roy's heart... He felt a sort of... Emptiness? Could it be that he was with Edwina because she reminded him so much of Edward?

Roy still hadn't figured out that Edwina and Edward were one in the same. Ed felt bad about lying about his true identity, but there was nothing he could really do at this point. Part of his contract with Lucifer was that Ed couldn't tell Roy about his true identity. Roy would have to figure it out on his own.

"I'll be right back." Ed said, standing up.

"Hurry back, okay?" Roy said, looking up at Ed.

Ed smiled softly. "Of course." With that, Ed walked off, leaving Roy alone in the garden.

Roy smiled, looking at the flower Ed had made for him. He thought about all of the good times he has spent with Ed within the past five months. _Nothing bad can happen now_, he thought. _Nothing can tear us apart._

How wrong he was.

Just then, a blonde haired angel walked up to Roy quietly, stopping a few feet away from him. She aimed a gun at his back, tears flowing down her cheeks. "How dare you take Ed away from me?!"

Roy quickly turned around, only to be met with the sound of a bullet ring through the air and the pain of his chest being pierced by said bullet. He collapsed to the ground, his blood staining his clothes and seeping into the grass and soil below him. He watched as the angel turned and walked away. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the name Winry etched in the back of his murderer's jacket.

When Ed came back, she was met with a horrifying sight. Her lover on the ground, bleeding profusely. Tears began to stream down the fallen angel's cheeks. "Roy! Roy, no! T-this can't be happening!" Ed screamed, dropping to her knees beside her lover. She pulled his upper body onto her lap and checked his pulse. She found none. "Roy, please... Please wake up!" She pleaded, but to no avail. Her lover was dead. "It can't be... It can't... It can't!" Ed sobbed. After a moment, a thought crossed her mind. She knew what she had to do.

_My dear, lying cold... I will spend all my life for you, as I swore on that day... My sin against God... All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death, so I will die for you... I believe, that's my fate._

Roy opened his eyes slowly. The pain in his chest was gone, and he was being released from the darkness that had consumed him. Once his eyes were open, he saw Edward. He was glowing and smiling with tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm so glad that you're okay..." Ed said, his voice barely above a whisper. "We won't meet again... I'm so sorry... Goodbye..."

Before Roy could say anything, Edward disappeared in the blink of an eye, a single black feather floating to the ground where Edward had once been. "Edward! Ed, no! Please! Please come back!" Roy cried, tears starting to spill. He picked up the black feather that lay in front of him and sobbed. It was the only thing he could do. There was nothing he could do to bring Ed back. Ed was gone.

_Even after falling into the abyss, the vow's wedge entwines them, retaining their unforgivable sin. When the fruit of sin falls into decay, they can meet again... Till then..._

**A/N: I just had to add that last part of the song in there. It seemed to fit...**


End file.
